


Outta Control

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: GetBackers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: She was an enigma. One that was gonna shake a few things up.





	Outta Control

She was oh so tempted to simply turn around and walk back out the door. This was too much. Certainly Paul had lost his mind if he thought he could just call her up from the sanctuary of her family's shrine and she'd agree just because he asked. So what if he had once known her father. So what if she happened to like his company and stopped by every few months. She  _wasn't_ doing it.

Folding her arms Kagome Higurashi, once guardian of the Shikon no Tama, scowled, "I'd rather kiss a toad."

"Oh don't be like that," the red haired Paul set down his paper. "Weren't you complaining just last month about the shrine?"

She  _had_ been complaining about the shrine just last month. Though now into her early twenties she had experienced life many people wouldn't if they happened to live to be a hundred and twenty by the end she'd been eighteen. When the hanyou, Naraku, had been defeated. How many people in this era, after all, could say they had traveled five hundred years into the past. Had battled creatures nowadays thought of as mere superstitious tripe. Serving as a guide for tourists who sought out the shrine's temple was a mundane chore. Like taking out the garbage or watching paint dry.

Her arms tightened, "I'd rather kiss Akabane."

This drew a snort of laughter from the other end of the bar quickly covered up as coughing. The shaggy haired man slouching against the counter top, however, wisely kept his head down when she scowled in his direction. Though having served as an occasional hakobiya herself there was no secret in the Underground that Dr. Jackal widely preferred to work by himself. She had heard rumour that her old rival had taken on a partner but claims like that were something someone only believed after seeing with their own eyes.

"Now, now, lil' Ka-go-me..."

"You're a bastard."

The red head continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, "is that anyway to talk to your..."

"You're  _still_  a bastard."

Anyone else would have been offended, once for being interrupted and twice for being called a bastard, but Paul merely shook his head. "At least wait to hear what the job is."

She scowled. She knew the infamous Recoverers known as the  _GetBackers_ well enough. One was a lanky, if somewhat goofy, blonde whose body had the unique ability to work much like an electric eel. He was, in a way, adorably cute. The other, a brunette whose hair stood in unruly gravity defying spikes, had enough pride and cockiness for four people. Such went hand in hand with phenomenal endurance, durability, and strength.

She liked Ginji Amano for he reminded her of young Shippo. Ban Mido, on the other hand, got on her nerves with incredible ease. But then she hadn't forgotten what happened the last time she'd met the oddly matched pair.

* * *

hakobiya = transporter


End file.
